


the prince and his servant (AU)

by Dreamy_Mark_Lee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Mark_Lee/pseuds/Dreamy_Mark_Lee
Summary: In the Kingdom of Sol ruled a vicious yet elegant prince, Tōru Oikawa, and his capable and steadfast servant, Hajime Iwaizumi.Oikawa established his reign over the seven surrounding towns and resided in the capital of Sol, Icarus. Icarus was a wealthy merchant city with stained glass murals displayed in churches, inviting bakeries, and extravagant galas and parties. The streets of Icarus often bustled with merchants who would sell foreign and rare goods for negotiable prices, and the alcohol-selling taverns with rowdy shop owners.Iwaizumi owed everything to Oikawa, and no matter how many times he denied his profound love for Oikawa, his shitshow facade would always crash down. Yet, like the pulling tides, Iwa had continuously found himself attracting and pulling like a magnet. Iwa had convinced himself that the love between a royal and a servant was forbidden to prevent coaxing his unjustified feelings.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey! this is kinda a AU that i based off the vocaloid songs "servant of evil" and "daughter of evil," but i added more twists and made iwa-chan hella tsundere. i also made certain characters exhibit despicable behavior, however, i still love them. i hope ya'll would roll with this twist(s), and not give any hate. 
> 
> if there are any things i should fix, please let me know by commenting or messaging me. 
> 
> stay happy and stay safe! :)

Oikawa wandered the wide corridor while running his hands over the meticulously placed cobblestones, and gazed his eyes upon the painting of his servant, Iwaizumi. The portrait pictured Iwa grasping the grip of the sword, and lightly positioning his hands on the blade. Behind him, laid a landscape of rolling hills, and a display of white clouds that brushed the sides of the bright sun overhead. Oikawa marveled at the sight of him, and his eyes filled with longing and admiration for the man who exhibited unwavering loyalty. He sighed as we continued down the hall, each step echoing lightly through the palace. 

Iwa awaited him in the library and approached Oikawa as he entered through the carved oak doors. The sun leaked through the stained glass windows and cast kaleidoscopic shadows upon the carpeted floor. Iwa took Oikawa’s hands before kissing his knuckles and pulling the chair out for Oikawa at his desk. 

“I’ve found the novels you have requested. Many of them were no longer producing copies, but I managed to obtain them,” Iwa said as he scoured the myriad of books. 

“Thank you, dear. Did you find the novel ‘Tales of Vampires’ you were asking about?” Oikawa said as he sorted through the pile of novels Iwa had placed at the desk. Iwa poked his head out from behind the shelf as he shook his head. 

“I tried asking, Akaashi, but he said he hasn’t seen a copy in years.” Oikawa sighed as he closed the cover of his novel. He stood up from his seat and placed his hands over Iwa’s broad shoulders. 

“A shame, I was interested in that book as well.”

Oikawa smiled gently before picking up the stack of books and signaling Iwa to follow him. Iwa obediently trailed behind and admired how perfectly tailored Oikawa’s suit was, and how nicely it fit his muscular body. They reached the door of Oikawa’s chamber, and he opened the door before placing the novels on his elegant table. Iwa awaited Oikawa at the door and stood patiently as Oikawa shuffled through the belongings in his spacious closet. Iwa’s eyes followed Oikawa slowly as he grumbled, and walked to the dresser. 

“Is there a problem?” Iwa asked as he blinked several times. Oikawa turned his head slowly before biting the bottom of his lip and groaning. 

“I can’t find the blanket I wanted.” Oikawa huffed before opening the drawers and browsing through the neatly folded arrangements. 

“Allow me,” Iwa said as he walked next to Oikawa and lightly brushing his shoulders against his. Oikawa turned his face to hide his flustered look and flushed cheeks. 

“Remember the plaid blanket? That one.” Oikawa said as he blinked hard at the sight of Iwa’s muscular arms. 

“I can’t find it, but here’s another one,” Iwa said as he pulled out a light green blanket, and placed it on the top of the dresser. He closed the drawer and took the blanket from the dresser. 

~

Iwa laid out the blanket on the courtyard’s velvety grass and offered Oikawa a place to sit. Oikawa placed the novels on the blanket before plopping himself onto the edge of the blanket. Iwa sat down beside him and scanned through the courtyard. The courtyard contained various topiaries that were shaped like animals and the fountain of a mermaid and dolphins that sprayed elegant streams of water. Oikawa opened the novel before laying his head on Iwa’s lap, leaving Iwa flustered and his cheeks turning multiple shades of red. Iwa looked down at Oikawa’s sculpted face before taking a deep breath. 

“My—Sir? What are you doing?” Iwa asked embarrassed. Oikawa rolled over and onto his back before pushing the book up to Iwa’s face. 

“Shhh. I’m reading,” Oikawa giggled before continuing to read. Iwa felt almost burst from embarrassment and clenched his fists at his sides before laying his hand on Oikawa’s head. He brushed through Oikawa’s chocolate brown hair and placing the other hand below Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa moved the book from his face before smiling; revealing his glistening eyes that glimmered like thousands of crystals in the sunlight. Iwa’s eyes widened as he took in the immense beauty of the royal, and smiled back at him as he continued to glide his fingers through his hair. 

Soon, the royal had fallen asleep, and his book laid peacefully at his side. Iwa did not dare to budge and awaken him as he basked in the ethereal aura of Oikawa’s presence. He wondered how fate had brought them together, and the countless moments where they laughed together and wandered through the crowded streets of Icarus. Iwa felt at peace and looked up at the sun which was shrouded by clouds—nothing could compare to this. Oikawa silently opened his eyes and looked up at Iwa. Iwa did not notice and was entranced by the flocks of birds that soared across the blue sky. Oikawa reached his arms around Iwa’s neck and pulled Iwa on top of him before placing a tender kiss on Iwa’s lips. 

Iwa couldn’t help but feel a sense of surprise and joy as he sank into Oikawa’s welcoming touch. An avalanche of thoughts began to spiral through Iwa’s head as Oikawa began to tug on the collar of Iwa’s suit. He began to desire for his touch and felt as if he was a feral animal who had finally quenched its hunger. Iwa’s hands began to wander down Oikawa’s body before seeking refuge on his defined abs. Oikawa pulled away before smiling even brighter than before and sitting up. Iwa smiled back before standing up in front of Oikawa and holding out his hand. Oikawa took his hand and helped himself up. 


	2. Chapter 2

They both gathered the books and the blanket and headed back to Oikawa’s chamber. Iwa kept glancing at the royal as he imagined that scene again, and again, and again. Those thoughts became ingrained in his mind as he followed behind the man who made his heart flutter in many ways—he was terrified of what this man was capable of, yet he was enticed. He sat patiently on the edge of Oikawa’s bed as Oikawa changed into a casual outfit, and fought the urge to glance at his body.

Iwa stood up as he glanced at him. Oikawa laughed as he wrapped his arm around Iwa’s waist. His face met Oikawa’s as they stared into each other’s eyes with hunger and desire. Iwa leaned towards Oikawa as his heart began to race; kickstarting an indescribable feeling filled with passion, confusion, and untamed longing. He felt at home, yet he felt on edge whenever he would be this close to Oikawa as if his body were trying to fend off an unknown virus. He pulled away as Oikawa opened the door, and they headed down to the dining room. Several other guards and caretakers awaited them as they bowed in their presence. They sat down, and the table had become crowded with the staff and an abundance of food.

Iwa served Oikawa his favorites and placed a loaf of milk bread on a separate plate. Iwa then served his plate before nodding to Oikawa.

“Everyone, feel free to eat anything you like. You earned it, of course.” The guards, caretakers, and the maids had begun to eat and the room filled with chatter and the clanking of utensils on the fine china. Oikawa did not mind the noise, rather he enjoyed hearing stories from his guards and staff. He always made sure they were well taken care of, and brought gifts back to the palace when he occasionally ventured to the other towns.

Oikawa continued to finish his plate, periodically glancing at Iwa, and back to his plate, then back to Iwa. Iwa did not mind the attention and would stare back whenever Oikawa kept his gaze on him—whether it be a fraction of a second or a few. Everyone in the dining room had finished their meals and took their plates to the kitchen. Oikawa had stood up before Iwa could react, and took Iwa’s plate.

“Your Majesty, please sit back down,” Iwa argued as he took the plate from Oikawa.

“It’s alright, I can do it myself,” he replied as Iwa gave the plate back Oikawa.

Oikawa headed to the kitchen and began to wash several of the dishes and the pots in the sink. He enjoyed doing some of the work—it eased him no matter the circumstance. Iwa had slouched back in the chair and crossed his arms as he pouted. His mind began to wander back to the moment of the kiss that was filled with beguiling splendor, and immense cacoethes. Iwa was a blank canvas that awaited an artist, and Oikawa was the artist who layered paint to complete a masterpiece; each with meticulous and well-mannered brush strokes. The end product was an imperious blend of sentiments, baffling and lustful, yet he could not help but be attracted.

Oikawa had returned shortly after, with his sleeves rolled slightly below his elbows and wiping the sweat from his brow. He glistened like the morning dew that danced on the blades of grass and like the sunlight leaking from the sky-scraping canopies of the pine trees. Iwa had stood up, and walked to Oikawa’s side as the dining room now laid in silence. They headed up to the balcony where the sun had begun its slow descent below the horizon. The balcony produced a small garden where a weeping willow cast its limbs in the wind. In front of them laid the town of Icarus, and the surrounding towns of Gaia, Nero, Titania, Anemone, Irida, and Meraki.

By the time they reached the balcony, the sky had darkened into an orange hue with splashes of purple. The sun had become a humble semi-circle that hovered slightly below the vast empire of uncertainty. He took a deep breath before looking at the mysterious royal and pressing his lips together.

“I’ve always wanted to see the sunset on the balcony,” Iwa said as he stared up at the melting pools of orange and purple. Oikawa turned to him in bliss and replied softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Iwa paused for a moment before saying anything.

“I thought it would be absurd.” Oikawa took Iwa’s hands in his own before looking at him.

“Don’t be silly, I would do _anything_ for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

By then, the sun had now sought refuge and the moon had begun to peek its curious face from the mountain peaks. The moon was a waxing crescent and the stars dotted the skyline as the wind tickled the branches of the willow tree. The night laid silent, and Icarus had begun to open up into its well-known nightlife of bars, performances, and the occasional skirmishes. They found joy in Icarus, even if imperfections had found their ways through the cracks—it was their home. Oikawa had pressed his body close to Iwa, and his arms wrapped around Oikawa as the shine of the street lights had lined the almost empty streets.

They leaned in closer once together, before allowing their silhouettes to melt together in a show-stopping moment of monumental glory. The longer they allowed themselves to be swallowed by a tempting stretch, the harder it would be for them to dig themselves out. The forbidden romance nipped at their fingers as if they were needles that pricked their way at their cuticles and tearing at the skin. Oikawa’s hands had wandered up to Iwa’s chest and rested comfortably as they accelerated into a spiral of eroticism. Time had stopped for the both of them, only to be interrupted by soft groans that escaped their mouths.

Iwa kept his eyes half-open, often taking guilty peeks at the royal when he took a breath for air—he wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dirty product of his imagination. With every breath, he took in the faint smell of cologne, and for the first time, he no longer felt on edge. The heat from his stomach that was once uneasiness had morphed into a deep emotion of exuberance and overwhelming intimacy. As Iwa slowly pulled away, he felt Oikawa washing over him like a wave of warmth that discouraged any dubious thoughts. Oikawa smiled and the pale streaks from the glimmering moonbeams had created a spotlight that accentuated their shared emotions.

They walked back to the chamber where the canopy from his bed waved gently in the silver moonlight. The royal draped himself along the bed and left his legs dangling off the side. Iwa stood slightly away from Oikawa and began to walk out the door as Oikawa’s eyes had fluttered shut.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa said as he laid motionless on the bed. Iwa froze in his tracks before sucking in a sharp breath.

“I was going to prepare the bath. Is there anything you need?” He did not turn to face Oikawa, nor did he want to. The feeling of uneasiness had begun to churn in a stew of mumbo jumbo and the emotions of paranoia and skepticism arose from his gut.

“You can bathe for yourself…I’m gonna crash here,” Iwa grunted which signaled his acknowledgment, and headed out the door without hesitation.

He prepared the bath for himself as he placed his change of clothes and towel on the side. He began to remove the garments and exposing his chiseled body and strong shoulders. The bath began to steam as he stepped in and created a mist of aromas that wafted through the room. He sat and lathered in the water as he exhaled and said to himself.

“God, what am I thinking?” He removed his hand from the water, the liquid trickling from his fingers and pattering into the almost-scalding water, and placing it on his forehead. Iwa wanted to deny his feelings for Oikawa, yet they pushed and pulled like the tides of the vast ocean. Oikawa was no help either, his flirty and flamboyant personality radiated serendipity that kept Iwa coming back for more—no matter how confusing and infuriating as it was.

He knew the romance between royalty and a servant was forbidden and bound to end up crash-landing in a field of damnation. No matter how much Iwa tried to shoot down the plane carrying optimism, the plane had always resurrected itself as if it were an incarnation of a holy item—he didn’t want to think of Oikawa. Iwa began to wash himself off and ran his fingers through his hair before sighing once more.

“I just need to find someone else,” he quietly said. Suddenly, it felt as if a lightbulb had appeared above his head—it was a marvelous idea. He nodded to himself as he stood from the lavish bathtub. Droplets of water ran from his body and onto the towel below him.

He dried himself off as he stared into the mirror. He saw a pitiful soul looking back at him, and he began to bubble with enragement and guilt.

“Who am I kidding? It’s not that easy.” Iwa sank his shoulders before reaching for his change of clothes. His arms felt heavy and even moving his legs felt as if it were a chore. Iwa wished he could get back to his old self—before the crazy for Oikawa era. He wanted to get up as if he were a child who had fallen on the jungle gym; up and running again as if nothing happened.

The corridor was empty as the staff had already gone to their chambers and the guards changing shift. Iwa wandered back to his room and glanced at the portrait of himself that Oikawa had got for him. He despised how he looked in the portrait, but Oikawa was ecstatic and Iwa gave in to Oikawa’s never-ending pleading. The picture had a golden frame around it and a sword that lays untouched in his room. Iwa shook his head as he grinned. He wanted to check on Oikawa, yet he fought will every cell in his body to tell him “Oikawa is alright.”

Iwa opened the door and peered inside. Oikawa had found himself laying there without the covers and moving slightly. Iwa closed his eyes hard before stepping forward and draping Oikawa in a spare blanket. Oikawa rolled over towards Iwa causing Iwa to freeze.

“You should be sleeping,” Oikawa said in a groggy yet angelic voice. Iwa bit the inside of his cheek before replying.

“I was about to go to bed, please rest.” Oikawa blinked a few times before reaching his hand out from under the blanket and tapping the bed. He pulled the covers before wriggling underneath the silk sheets. Iwa stood in bewilderment before tilting his head in confusion.

“Just go to sleep, I’ll be fine,” Iwa said softly as he shook his head. Oikawa frowned before replying.

“Come on. It’s cold.” Iwa gave in and crawled next to the royal and faced away from him. Oikawa placed his arm on Iwa’s shoulder before lightly tugging him. Iwa rolled over and pretended he was asleep. Oikawa was no fool and laughed as he planted a tender kiss on Iwa’s forehead. His cheeks lit up as Oikawa giggled softly. Iwa kept up with the act and did not open his eyes. Oikawa moved closer into Iwa’s chest and snuggled close to him; trying to stay warm in Iwa’s presence. Iwa always tried to deny the feelings he had felt towards Oikawa, even if they were justified or the royal had mutual feelings. He owed Oikawa his life, everything had begun to revolve around Oikawa that day. Iwa could remember those days ad if they had happened moments ago, each passing second growing more luscious and vivid. Oikawa’s breath staggered slowly before Oikawa rolling back onto his side.


	4. Chapter 4

_ ~ 5 years ago ~ _

The villagers screamed in terror as horses and knights trampled through the cold and bitter night. Homes began to belch fire and smoke arose from the town’s center. Many villagers have already fled while others bawled out for their missing family members while utter terror unfolded. Iwa frantically ripped through the rubble in search of his brother, Jun who was buried underneath the planks from their scorched house. He had screamed out for Jun as his hands became callused from the flaming embers and his voice became weaker. Iwa had fallen to his knees as his village had become a crumbling empire around him. 

The sound of horses stomping on the now barren earth grew closer to Iwa as he held his face in his hands; sobbing as the flames terrorized and destroyed the very existence of life. A man had gotten off his horse and towered behind the crumpled and defeated Iwa. Iwa turned his head in fear, the flames had reflected in his eyes as if they had begun to fuel the anger and fear in him. The man held out his hand for Iwa as a syndicate of men and horses surrounded him. He grabbed the man’s hand and stood himself up as the man spoke. 

“I’m sorry, I saw the village in trouble and rushed to help.” The man’s hair had flowed in the night as ashes and rubble scraped through the air. Iwa wiped the tears from his face and replied shortly after. 

“I have no idea what happened, I awoke to the village in flames.” The man had blinked slowly before comforting Iwa. 

The man had placed his hands on Iwa’s shoulders before biting his bottom lip. Iwa has studied his face and examined his sharp jawline, chocolate hair, and his eyes of the corresponding color. 

“I’m Torū Oikawa.” Iwa’s eyes had widened as he began to gain a sense of familiarity with this mysterious man. He had finally realized that Oikawa had visited the village several weeks ago and Iwa had bumped into him while out in the forest. 

“I’m Hajime Iwaizumi.” Oikawa had smiled lightly before signaling to his entourage of men. 

“He’s coming with us.” Iwa had almost burst out in protest before collecting himself. 

“What about my brother?” Iwa had said as he frantically looked around once more. 

Oikawa nodded to Iwa, placing his hand on Iwa’s shoulder before replying. 

“I will send men to look for him in the morning, but we must get you back to rest.” Iwa reluctantly got onto the horse and stared at his home that was now a pile of rubble and ember. Oikawa and his subordinates had begun to march North, before making it to a dense forest. Iwa wrapped his arms around Oikawa as the horses galloped and treaded through the wooded area. 

“I feel like we’ve met before,” Iwa’s eyes began to wander around the splotches of light that escaped from their lanterns and studied the faint hues of orange that were cast onto the trees. Iwa had began to notice the fireflies that floated in the air as if they were the remaining embers from the village sky. Oikawa perked up slightly after Iwa’s question before a burst of audible laughter escaped from his mouth. His eyes glistened as if they were icy crystals in the light morning sun, and his smile was as bright as the fresh snow. Iwa was terrified of how beautiful this man was, yet at the same time, his comforting aura began to wash away any fear from him.

“We met several weeks ago in the woods.” Oikawa’s men began to slow down as they reached the clearing in the woods, and below laid a quiet half-awake village with men and women dancing in the plaza. 

They dismounted their horses and quickly found the nearest inn, dodging several rowdy drunkards and their swinging arms. Oikawa had found a place for their horses for the night but struggled to find rooms that could accommodate all of his men and Iwa. They headed down the street and followed the cobblestone road to a bar that echoed with laughter and clanking beer glasses. Oikawa opened the door and all attention turned to them as if they were intruding on a secretive ritual. A man with white-grey hair with black streaks grinned cheerfully as he raised his glass towards the unfamiliar troupe. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” he yelled as he greeted them individually. He was drunk, and the owner of this rowdy tavern. “Welcome to the Night Owl, I’m Bokuto Koutaro. What~ can I get for ya’ll this…fine evening,” he slurred as his cheeks displayed a bright drunk rose pink. 

A man with black hair that slightly covered his hazel eyes and a spiky hairdo laughed as he clenched his chest. 

“His name is Koutaro Bokuto, not the other way around. He’s the rowdy drunk owner, and his husband, Akaashi Keiji owns a book shop right next door.” The man took a shot before exhaling in satisfaction and hitting the shot glass lightly on the table.

“And you are?” Oikawa questioned as his men had sat down and began to drink. Iwa stayed behind Oikawa and glanced around the tavern that was decorated with lights and many paintings on the walls. 

“Me? I’m Tetsurō Kuroo,” the man replied as he motioned to Bokuto and raised his hand for another shot. 

Bokuto poured another shot of alcohol into the shot glass as Akaashi promptly entered the bar, and the bell chiming as the door opened. Akaashi quietly went behind the counter as Bokuto excitedly put the bottle back into its place. 

“How was work?” Bokuto asked as he plucked Akaashi from the ground. 

“It was alright, nothing special,” Akaashi lightly kissed Bokuto’s rosy cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s muscular body. He placed Akaashi down before holding his hands and pouring another drink to his patron. 

“So, what brings you all here to Anemone?” Bokuto asked as he shook up a drink. Oikawa glanced over to his men who were slouched in their chairs and looked back at Bokuto. 

“We were visiting one of my friends, and we happened to come across a village under attack,” Oikawa trailed as Iwa sank into his seat. 

“Did you find out who did it?” Akaashi interrupted as he turned his head abruptly. Oikawa shook his head as he placed his fingers on his temples before sighing. Iwa placed his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder before running his hand down to the small of his back. 

Oikawa shuddered to Iwa’s touch, almost as if he was surprised yet welcoming his warm touch. 

“By the time I got there, everything was burnt down.” Akaashi wiped the washed glasses with a clean towel before placing them back onto the rack. He nodded before moving his eyes and furrowing his brow. 

“Do you think the rivaling towns did this? Maybe the Red Kingdom?” Akaashi asked. Oikawa tilted his head as he bit his lip slightly. 

“They have been getting quite rowdy recently, but I sensed no hostility.” Akaashi looked puzzled after Oikawa’s statement. Kuroo looked just as puzzled as he was. 

“I’m sorry, you sensed no hostility?” Akaashi asked. Oikawa cleared his throat before replying softly with his hand on his cheek and shrouding his mouth. 

“I’m the next heir to the Sol Kingdom,” Oikawa whispered as he hastily looked around to see if anyone begun to act suspiciously. 

Kuroo and Akaashi’s eyes widened as they nodded slowly. Akaashi had quickly glanced at the half-spaced out half-attentive Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes sparkled as if he was gazing at thousands of jewels and a golden treasure trove. He squealed excitedly as he cupped his hands together. 

“You’re the heir!” he squeaked as Akaashi and Kuroo covered their face in unison. Iwa was just as shocked as the rest of the tavern as voices began to echo. The tavern began to fill with a mix of: “Bokuto is drunk again,” and “The next heir?” as Oikawa sushed Bokuto from saying another word. Akaashi shook his head as he apologized for his drunk husband’s behavior. 

“Have you found a place to stay?” Kuroo asked as he placed his tab on the table. 

Bokuto has slumped down and frowned as he lethargically picked up the tab and placed it in the register. 

“That's the problem,” Oikawa said as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Kuroo had placed his hand on his jaw before stroking his non-existent goatee and replying. 

“Try the inn at the far side of town, I can take you guys there.” Kuroo had stood up and Oikawa and Iwa have also. Oikawa’s men have slowly gotten up as if they were shaking off roots that glued them to their seats. 

“It’s on me,” Kuroo replied as he nodded to Bokuto. Akaashi had waved to them as they left the tavern. 

They wandered down the cobblestone paths that were lit with streetlights and wooden signs that hung from shops. The windows were dimly illuminated by several lights in the shop that displayed toys and inventions in the window. 

“My husband, Kozume Kenma owns this shop. He’s been selling several other inventions around the kingdom as well,” Kuroo said as he pointed to the shop. They had gotten to the farther end of town where a large inn had rested on the gentle slope. Oikawa and his men had gone into the inn before Kuroo waved his goodbyes and gave his regards. They all got to their rooms and rested for the night. 

_ ~ present time ~ _

Iwa awoke to Oikawa’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso as if Oikawa were a cluster of barnacles that clung to a stormy dockside. He patted Oikawa’s arms before curling back up into his soft and warm embrace. Oikawa tightened his clasp on Iwa as he groaned slightly.


End file.
